Heir of Darkness
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This story idea is I know hasn't been done a lot, and probably not at all given the way I've planned it, and I hope you like it. Also I'm put this once here and again at the bottom of the chapter, I was given PERMISSION from "3headed-dragon" to use parts from his story "Son of the Count", again I asked and they gave permission along with adding my own spin on things. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

On the outskirts of Konoha, a young woman could be seen running through the forest. The woman was about sixteen-years-old standing at 5'7 with lightly tanned skin, long silky red hair, bright purple eyes, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, a voluptuous body, long toned legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a perfect heart-shaped ass, a narrow waist, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes, she wore knee high kunoichi boots, a dark orange thigh length skirt with a slit on the right side, a tight black short sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff, over top of that is an open short dark orange jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back in red, and on her hands are black fingerless gloves. This was Mito Uzumaki the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, along with her being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also, not that Mito was aware of either of these facts of course.

Mito was running through the forest was due to the fact earlier she had broken into the Hokage's Tower and stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. The reason Mito had stolen the scroll was because much earlier that day she had yet again failed the graduation test at the Ninja Academy due to her inability to perform the Clone Jutsu. After failing to graduate again Mito had been sad and almost gave up on her dream of becoming a Ninja, that is until one of her teachers Mizuki came to her and told her about another way to pass. All she had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll, take it to a certain location in the forest, and learn one Jutsu from it and she'll have passed. Now normally Mito would have been suspicious that such a test existed, as despite what everyone thought she wasn't stupid like everyone believed, but she had been desperate at the chance to become a Ninja and hadn't been thinking clearly at the time.

Arriving at the spot Mizuki told her about, Mito opened the scroll and went about looking for a Jutsu to learn while hoping there were some easy ones to learn. Though unknown to Mito she had been followed by another person the entire time since she stole the scroll and this person was now watching her from the trees above her. The person was a young man, though one would have a hard time given the attire they were wearing, around sixteen and standing at 6'1. Their attire consisted of a full-length black coat with a hood that was currently pulled up shrouding their face in shadows and a waist-high slit going up the back It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat, with the zipper currently been pulled down to just below their waist though one could see a Konoha headband hanging loosely within the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. Under the coat the teen wore hakama-esque black pants, knee high silver trimmed boots, and black leather gloves that end at their wrists. This was Naruto, no last name, a former classmate of Mito's.

Naruto had been following Mito ever since he saw Mizuki approach her to see what the traitor was planning. Yes, Naruto was aware Mizuki was a traitor since you'd have to be an idiot to be able sense the hatred the man had for Konoha and Mito in particular.

'Though I am impressed that she managed to sneak into the Hokage's Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll without being caught. It either speaks of great her stealth is or how terrible the village's security is.' Naruto thought as he leaned against the tree he was standing in as he watched Mito look through the scroll.

Naruto has always been fascinated with Mito, not only for her great beauty, but also the darkness she had buried deep within her. The darkness inside her is truly intoxicating, it's only a shame she chooses to keep her darkness buried rather than embracing it. Though perhaps he can help give her a… nudge in the right direction.

For an hour Naruto watched as Mito trained in one of the Jutsu from the scroll, eventually mastering the Jutsu. Naruto paid extra attention when their sensei Iruka showed up and demanded to know why Mito had stolen the Forbidden Scroll. Mito explained that Mizuki told her about a secret make-up test she could take to become a Genin, though Iruka said that if that was true, she would have been offered this "secret test" when she failed to graduate the first two times.

That's when Mizuki showed up and started congratulating Mito on passing and that all she needed to do was give him the scroll. Then it dissolved into a shouting match between Iruka and Mizuki telling Mito who to give the scroll to, it honestly bored Naruto out of his mind and prepared to jump in, only for Mizuki to say some rather interesting information.

"You shouldn't listen to Iruka Mito, he hates you just like everyone else, he was just pretending to like you. In fact, do you want to know why everyone hates you so much?" asked Mizuki with a cruel smirk

"What? You mean you know?" Asked Mito having wanted to know why she was hated by everyone her entire life

"Mizuki don't! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted

"Shut up Iruka! She deserves to know!" Yelled Mizuki turning back to Mito

"You see sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attack everyone was told the Yondaime Hokage killed the fox, but that was a lie to hide the truth. What really happened was the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, instead he sealed it away into a newborn child and that child-" Mizuki said

"DON'T DO IT!" Iruka shouted

"IT YOU MITO! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted out

"I'm the… fox." Said Mito her eyes wide open as she became lost in her own thoughts

"Yes, you're nothing but a monster, a demon no one cares about." Mizuki stated reaching for one of his fuma shuriken to throw at Mito however before he could the three heard a laugh that sent chills up their spines

"EhehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the voice laughed before the shadows rose up off the ground and began swirling between the three like a twister before dispersed revealing Naruto standing there his face still hidden by his hood

"A monster you say, I find that quite funny. That you believe a beautiful girl like Mito-chan for a monster. But if you wish to see a monster, let me show you a REAL monster." Said Naruto reaching and pulling down his hood revealing his face the three looking in shock at his appearance

Spiky snow-white hair with dark purple highlights, deathly pale skin, but it was the eyes that stood out the most jet black scleras instead of the regular white and glowing irises that were a deep dark purple color with flecks of red.

"This is what a monster looks like Mizuki. Mito-chan on the other hand, only ignorant fools like yourself would think she was a monster." Naruto said smiling wickedly

Mito looked at Naruto shocked at both him appearing out of nowhere, apparently having heard everything, saying she wasn't a monster, and the fact that this was the first time she was actually seeing his face given he's always had his hood up. Though the sight of him also made the girl blush, she may be a tomboy and prefer focusing on her ninja career but she's still a teenage girl and Naruto was rather handsome, as Mito wasn't put off by his appearance in fact it made her blush intensify as it only made him look more dangerous. It helped that out of everyone in the Academy Naruto was the one that helped her the most, sure everyone thought he was rather strange given his loner nature and always keeping his face hidden, but Mito like the fact he was different from everyone else.

It was when Mito was fourteen, she gained a crush on him, though she never acted on her feelings not wanting to end up like her classmates Ino and Sakura who allowed their so-called love for Sasuke Uchiha to not only ruin their friendship but also neglect their training becoming nothing but fangirls. Another reason Mito never acted on her feelings was of a rumor that Naruto was already dating someone, a rather beautiful girl if the rumors are true, and Mito was fully prepared to shove her feelings for Naruto into a dark corner and let them die, that is until one day Mito met Naruto's rumored girlfriend, or mate she guessed, when popped up randomly in her apartment.

*Flashback*

Entering her apartment Mito stopped short when she saw someone sitting at her table.

"Naruto?" Mito asked recognizing the coat and thought it was Naruto and wondered why he was in her apartment

"Not quite." The person said in a soft, and definite, female voice before they reached up and pulled their hood down

When the coat was gone Mito saw it was a beautiful young woman appearing to be 18 smooth lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance, a slender figure, wide hips, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the same black attire as Naruto, the only difference being her boots had more narrow toes and heels.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the names Larxene. A pleasure~ to make your acquaintance." Larxene introduced with a mock curtsy and a smirk

'Is this Naruto's girlfriend, she's beautiful.' Mito thought feeling jealous at this girls beauty and sadness that it wasn't just a rumor of Naruto having a girlfriend

"Now tell me, Mito Uzumaki, what are your feelings towards my mate?" Asked Larxene

"Your… mate?" Mito asked confused

"Naruto-kun, what are your feelings towards my man?" Larxene questioned, with Mito gulping as she realized why Larxene was here and knew that lying would be pointless.

"I like him." Admitted Mito while preparing herself for Larxene to shout at her and demand she stay away from her man

"Okay." Larxene said, Mito looking at her surprised

"What? Aren't you mad or upset that I just admitted to liking your boyfriend?" Asked Mito, Larxene shaking her head

"Not really. You wouldn't be the first to like my beloved. In fact, if you wish, I'm willing to share Naruto-kun with you." Larxene said smirking, while Mito now looked at her shocked

"Wh-what?! Why would you offer to share your boyfriend?! Why would you be OKAY with sharing your boyfriend?!" Mito asked not believing a girl be willing to share their boyfriend with another girl

"Why not? I'm bi and I do find you rather attractive. Plus, I just love~ imagining Naruto fucking you silly before joining in." Said Larxene her eyes shamelessly raking over Mito's figure, while said girls face turned as red as her hair

"I-I-I'm no-not att-attracted to gi-girls." Mito stuttered, Larxene shrugging nonchalantly

"That's fine too. If you do decide to pursue a relationship with Naruto-kun that doesn't mean we have to be in a relationship. We can just share Naruto-kun and not do anything to each other. But…" Larxene trailed off with a smirk as she approached Mito with a sway in her hips.

"If you ever want to, I'm more than willing to help you… experiment with girls." Larxene purred seductively in Mito's ear, causing the girl's blush to intensify.

Backing up with a giggle Larxene pulled her hood back up of her head.

"Remember Mito, if you want to pursue my beloved you can if you desire. Also, just so you know, I'm not Naruto-kun's only mate and you'll meet the others if you do decide to have a relationship with him. Hopefully we'll meet again Mi-To-Chan~" Larxene purred before she vanished in a burst of electricity leaving the red-faced girl alone with her thoughts

*End Flashback*

Even now after two years Mito was still thinking about Larxene's offer… ABOUT SHARING NARUTO, NOT FUCKING LARXENE!...

Well, that last part did cross her mind a couple times, along with the dreams she's had of her, Larxene, and Naruto having a threesome she's had once… twice… three times… okay three times a month for the past two years leave her alone!

"I shouldn't be surprised a monster defending another monster." Mizuki sneered, Naruto laughing darkly

"Amazing you are still on about that. I guess that just proves how foolish you are." Taunted Naruto

"She's a demonic bitch and everyone knows it! That's why everyone hates her!" Mizuki shouted

"No, they hate her because the villagers, much like you, prefer to hate an innocent girl for something she had no control of. It never seizes to amaze at the stupidity you people display, in fact I'm amazed you're able to function on your own let alone surviving this long and not accidently stab yourself." Naruto said mockingly, Mizuki growling in anger

"That's it! I'm done listening to you, I'll just kill you, Iruka, and that demon bitch before taking the scroll and leaving! But before I leave, I'll track down that sexy bitch that usually hangs around and have some fun with her!" Said Mizuki, Naruto looking at him boredly before smirking

"Oh, you mean Larxene? Cause she's right behind you." Naruto stated

Mizuki cried out in pain when a devastating heel kick slammed into his back knocking him to the ground before Larxene slammed her foot on his back while sporting a wicked smile.

"You worthless trash! You actually think I'd let someone as pathetic as you touch me. Sorry only one guy gets this body and you sure as hell aren't him." Larxene said stomping her heel on Mizuki's back making the man cry out in pain

"Now, now love don't kill him or injure him to badly." Naruto chastised, Larxene stepping off Mizuki and walking over to Naruto's side

"What can I say he was pissing me off with insulting my man." Said Larxene, Naruto smiling at his mate always loving it when she let her sadistic side out

"Yes well, I believe there's someone more deserving of beating this fool into the ground. Mito-chan." Naruto said motioning for the redhead to step forward

"Ye-yes?" Asked Mito snapping out of her shock

"I believe you learned a Jutsu from that scroll correct? Why don't you go ahead and show Mizuki what it is you learned?" Naruto said, Mito looking her former teacher with narrowed eyes

"Gladly. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said Mito creating dozens of clones

Naruto watched as Mito and her clones beat Mizuki into a bloody pulp, while motioning for Larxene to leave knowing she can't be seen here. Eventually Mito dispelled her clones and panted as she looked at Mizuki's beaten form.

"Ehehehe, I think I overdid it." Mito said sheepishly

"On the contrary I think you did rather splendidly Mito-chan. It was no less than he deserved for tricking and trying to kill you." Said Naruto looking at Mizuki's twitching form as he groaned in pain and even released a whimper or two

"In fact, I'd say that performance and creating that many clones more than warrants a promotion to Genin. Wouldn't you agree Iruka?" Naruto asked looking at the Chunin, who gulped when those black and purple eyes fell on him

"Yeah, he's right Mito. You've more than proven you can be a Genin." Said Iruka nervously looking at Naruto

Even if Naruto hadn't said anything, Iruka still would have let Mito graduate at seeing how many Shadow Clone she can create. But Naruto's presence also helped in that regard.

"Great, then I believe we can go. If you want Mito-chan I can walk you home." Offered Naruto, Mito surprised at the offer

However, before they could leave Anbu jumped out and surrounded the area.

'Oh great, now this.' Naruto thought pulling his hood up before they could get a look at his face

*Hokage's Office*

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked at the two before him after everything was explained and sent Iruka home. Sarutobi sighed thinking about the information that was leaked by the traitor, who was currently locked up in the T&I to find out what else he knew. He didn't want Mito to find out about her burden this way, and he also didn't trust Naruto with the information. Sarutobi just didn't trust Naruto, he was an unknown that he couldn't find any information on, who his parents are, if he was from a clan, if he had a Kekkei Genkai, if he was originally from the Land of Fire or another country, nothing at all. The only thing known was that Naruto, as an infant, was found alone after the Kyuubi attack and placed in an orphanage, no one put much thought into his appearance believing he was just another orphan.

It also didn't help that Sarutobi wasn't sure Naruto was even loyal to the village or to just himself and his loved ones. Another thing was Naruto's abilities, the Hokage wasn't sure how Naruto did any of things he could do but he knew that however he did things, it wasn't through using Chakra, which worried the Hokage at not knowing just what Naruto was capable of. He'd also prefer to keep Mito away from Naruto, not wanting him to influence her, but with the parents already telling their children to stay away from Mito the Hokage couldn't or risk sounding like them by telling her to stay away from Naruto.

"Mito, how are you feeling?" The Hokage asked softly

"Confused, hurt, angry. Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi, why everyone hated me?" Questioned Mito

"I'm sorry for not telling you Mito, I didn't tell because I felt you weren't yet ready to handle the information. I put a law in place forbidding anyone from revealing your burden to you or the younger generation in the hope to give you a normal life." Answered Sarutobi

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Hokage's words, any chance at Mito having a normal life ended the moment the Kyuubi was sealed inside her.

"But I didn't have a normal life! The villagers hate me and treat me like shit, I struggle living day to day, and I don't have any friends!" Mito shouted as tears fell down her face

"Well that's mean Mito-chan. I thought we were friends." Said Naruto, Mito quickly turning to him with wide eyes

"You-you still want to be my friend?" Mito asked hopefully

"Of course, this changes nothing about how I feel about you. As long as you don't mind being friend with someone that looks like me." Said Naruto

"No, no, no I don't mind. And you aren't a monster, you're one of the only people who were nice to me." Mito said not bothered by Naruto's appearance and didn't believe he's a monster when he called himself one

"Oh, if only you knew Mito-chan." Said Naruto grinning beneath his hood

"So, Naruto what do you think of the information revealed to you tonight?" Sarutobi questioned turning their attention back to him

"I don't care, I already had my suspicions that fool Mizuki just confirmed them. Besides it wasn't that hard to figure out with the villagers calling her Fox Demon, Demon Brat, or Kyuubi Whore." Naruto said before seeing Mito flinch at each of the names and put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Mito-chan, you aren't any of those things, it's only stupid people that can't see the real you." Said Naruto, Mito relaxing a bit and smiling at him

"I see. In that case you may both go home and rest considering you have team placements tomorrow." Sarutobi said, Mito nodding before she left through the door while Naruto walked through a shadow portal that appeared behind him and faded away once he left

Once they were gone Sarutobi sighed knowing Mito making friends with Naruto made things complicated. Thankfully he still has the final say in the teams being made and can make sure he isn't on the same team as Mito, no matter how nice Naruto was to her, he didn't trust him.

*Next Day-Academy*

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom as he waited for Iruka to arrive and assign teams. Looking around the classroom Naruto smirked as he saw two students still missing, one of whom being Mito who should be arriving shortly and the other was a certain annoyance Naruto has been meaning to deal with for a while now and knows they won't be showing up anytime soon.

In fact he's certain they won't be seen ever again.

'Returning the number of students to an even number and a conveniently open spot on Mito's team. Of course if that fool Sarutobi still tries to keep us separated I have that covered to.' Naruto though smirking beneath his hood

No matter what the Hokage has planned, Naruto will always be ten steps ahead of him.

The room then grew quiet when Mito walked through the door with her new headband tied around her neck. Mito noticed all the confused looks directed at her from the other students who all wondered why she was here considering she failed yesterday. Her eyes then went to Naruto, who gave a two finger salute, and she remembered that he still wanted to be her friend making her give him a large smile before walking over and sitting next to him on his right.

"Hey um, Naruto if you don't mind can I ask you some questions?" Mito asked, Naruto smirking at this before nodding

"Well how were you able to appear from the shadows like you did last night?" Questioned Mito since as far as she knew the only people who can manipulate shadows was the Nara Clan, and that's limited to only their own shadow

"To be honest, even I don't know. I've just always been able to do things I can't explain, manipulating shadows and darkness, controlling the elements, and so many other things." Naruto answered holding up his hand as a flame, a drop of water, a mini twister, a pebble, and lightning appeared on the tips of his fingers much to Mito's awe

"Wow, you must have great control over your Chakra to do that." Said Mito not sure anyone could manipulate the five elements to the point of creating them from thin air

"I actually don't have Chakra." Naruto revealed as he dismissed the elements, Mito looking at him shocked

"You don't have Chakra?! But then how can you do all of that?!" Asked Mito, Naruto shrugging

"Like I said I don't know, I've always been able to do things no one else can do, it's just instinctual." Naruto said

Mito nodded and continued asking Naruto different questions only stopping once Iruka walked into the room. After giving a boring speech about being the best they can be he started listing off the teams.

"Team 7 will be Mito Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so moving on, and finally Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished

Mito blinked before smiling in excitement that she and Naruto were on the same team, though inwardly she was confused when Iruka didn't call out one person's name.

'Huh, wonder what happened to Sakura?' Mito wondered not seeing the pink haired fangirl

Meanwhile Naruto smirked knowing Iruka didn't say Sakura's name.

'Ashes to ashes dust to dust.' Thought Naruto

Personally he felt he was doing the brat a favor, she wasn't cut out for the Ninja life, better to just put her out of her misery now than suffer a worse fate later down the road.

Plus her voice grated on his nerves.

*Hokage's Office*

"That is all, you may go to collect your teams. Except you Kakashi stay for a moment." The Hokage said as all the Jonin except Kakashi left the office

"Uh Hokage-sama why was I called here if I wasn't being assigned a team?" Asked Kakashi since all the Jonin had been assigned to teams except him

"I was going to assign you a team Kakashi. Originally it was going to be Mito Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi said, Kakashi raising a brow at this

"You said originally, what changed?" Kakashi questioned

"Sakura and her parents are missing and presumed dead." Answered Sarutobi

"Dead? Who would want them dead?" Asked Kakashi frowning

"I can only think of one person, but I have no proof or anyways to prove he did it." Hiruzen said frustration lacing his tone

"Who Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto." Answered the Hokage, recognition donning on Kakashi

"And what reason could he want Sakura and her parents dead?" Questioned Kakashi

"My only guess is to make sure he is put on the same team as Mito." The Hokage said gravely

This recent change only confirmed the Hokage's beliefs that Naruto couldn't be trusted. His strange and mysterious behavior reminded the Hokage far to much of Orochimaru and he didn't wat to risk the chance of someone even worse than his former student being unleashed onto the world. Not only that but if Naruto continues to interact with Mito, there's a chance he could turn the girl away from Konoha and that couldn't happen.

"Kakashi listen to me, I want you to skip giving them the real Genin Exam and just pass them, we can't risk them failing and Naruto and Mito being sent back to the Academy or worse simply dropping out of the Ninja Corps. I also want you focus on teamwork exercises and train Sasuke in secret, we need to make sure he feels like he's getting stronger and remain loyal to the village. And try to find out anything you can about Naruto, anything at all, along with trying to separate him and Mito, as of now I fear Mito become more loyal to Naruto than the village and that cannot be allowed." Said the Hokage, Kakashi frowning at the last part

"I understand keeping Sasuke loyal to the village and finding out information on Naruto, but Hokage-sama are sure it's necessary to separate Mito and Naruto, I mean Mito's dream is still to become Hokage. Isn't that good enough to show she's loyal to the village?" Kakashi asked

"Maybe, but I'd prefer her to be loyal to the village and only the village. As right now Naruto is her only friend and I doubt he's loyal to anyone but himself, just try to dissuade Mito from interacting with someone she knows nothing about, as with her current mindset she'd let her personally feelings rule her decisions rather than making decisions for the good of the whole village." Sarutobi said, Kakashi nodding

"Very well anything else Hokage-sama?" Questioned Kakashi

"Just one more thing. If it's possible once you have a mission outside the village, if you can make sure Naruto does not come back. Either make it look like an accident or leave him open to be attacked by an enemy if you can. That is all." Hiruzen said, Kakashi nodding before exiting the office

Though unknown to both the Hokage and Kakashi floating just outside the window a small black, red, and white jellyfish-like creature had heard and recorded their entire conversation.

It would be sure to report back to its master with this new information.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto isn't exactly normal in this story possessing strange and unique powers (I'm pretty sure I dropped enough hints that people should know who Naruto is, if you haven't then literally look at the characters I listed) along with having an interest in Mito and her inner darkness. Also Larxene, who is from Kingdom Hearts, is Naruto's mate, along with others that will remain unknown for now, and yes they are wearing the Organization XIII coats, as come on those are awesome coats. Also once again I have permission from "3headed-dragon" to use parts from their story "Son of the Count" for this, so I don't wanna see anyone saying I copied their work. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the formation of Team Seven along with Naruto showing Mito what the Hokage and Kakashi talked about, along with Mito meeting another of Naruto's allies. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Okay then before we begin, let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said to his new students as they met on the roof of the Academy

Looking them over Kakashi noted Mito kept glancing at Naruto and sitting rather close to him. Naruto was leaning against back with his hands interlocked behind his head with his hood still pulled. Finally Sasuke sat separated from his teammates his arms resting on his legs with a permanent glare on his face.

'Hm, that might work in my favor if I can get Sasuke to help separate Naruto and Mito.' Kakashi thought

"Just say your names, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and dislike other things, you three are to young to know my hobbies, and my dreams for the future… I don't have any. Alright your turn Mr. Broody." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke, who scowled at the nickname

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, and dislike a lot of things, I don't have hobbies, and my goal for the future is restart my clan and kill a certain someone." Said Sasuke darkly

"Okay, Red your up." Said Kakashi to Mito

"I'm Mito Uzumaki, my likes are gardening, ramen, and… someone, my dislikes are traitors, and liars, my hobbies are watering plants, pulling pranks, and training, my dream for the future is to… have a family." Mito said glancing at Naruto when she mentioned she like someone and starting a family

"And lastly the Hood." Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto, my likes are shadows, darkness, my girls, and the color red, my dislikes are weaklings, liars, fools, and having my time wasted, my hobby is training, and my dream for the future I haven't decided yet." Said Naruto

'Okay, Sasuke is just like the reports about him, an avenger wanting to get stronger and hunt down Itachi. Mito's the same as well though it's worrying she didn't say her dream was to become Hokage anymore, that means the Hokage's concerns and worries are warranted. And Naruto, I still can't get a read on him other than he's dark, and did he say "girls"? As in more than one?' Kakashi thought

"Alright. Now usually this is the part where I'd say you aren't really Genin yet and you still have to pass the true Genin Test, but I've decided to skip all that, as I just have a good feeling about you three. So, as of this moment we are officially Team Seven, meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 5 A.M. sharp to begin training. Ja Ne!" Kakashi said before vanishing in a puff of smoke

Mito cheered excited that she was finally a Genin, Sasuke had a small smirk, while Naruto didn't give a reaction.

'Oh Sarutobi, you poor delusional fool. You truly think Hatake can kill me or separate Mito and I, you fools don't even realize you are just driving her closer to me.' Naruto thought smirking before feeling Mito wrap her arms around

"We did it! We're finally Genin Naruto-kun!" Mito cheered, Naruto's smirk widening

"Oh 'Naruto-kun' is it now Mito-chan. I never knew you could be so forward." Teased Naruto

Mito's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away while blushing and stuttering out a response. Hearing her stutter Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's fine Mito-chan, I was just teasing. If you want you can call me 'Naruto-kun' if you wish." Naruto said, Mito puffing out her cheeks as she pouted

"You're so mean Naruto-kun." Muttered Mito

Though her blush immediately intensified when she felt Naruto pull her flushed against his chest and feeling his breath on her ear.

"Oh now I'm not that bad… once you get to know me." Naruto whispered in Mito's ear with his hands on her hips

Mito's face burned brightly though she glared when Naruto pulled away and started laughing.

"Stop that!" Mito shouted while forcing her blush down

"Sorry Mito-chan, you are just to easy to tease." Said Naruto holding his hands up in surrender, Mito just crossing her arms and looking away with a huff

"Actually thought Mito-chan, there's something I wanted to tell you." Naruto said all traces of humor and teasing disappearing, Mito looking at him questioningly

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Mito, Naruto shaking his head

"Not here. Somewhere private." Naruto said placing a hand on Mito's shoulder

Before she could question what he meant they both sunk into the shadows vanishing without a trace.

When they reappeared Mito saw they were in an empty Training Ground.

"Wh-what was that?" Mito asked stumbling a bit when Naruto let go of her shoulder

"Just a faster way of getting somewhere without anyone tracking us." Naruto said before tapping his foot on the ground causing a wave of purple energy to wash over the surrounding area

"And that was to make sure no one can hear or see us and to ward off anyone that comes here." Said Naruto when he saw Mito's questioning look before pulling down his hood

"Naruto-kun… what exactly did you want to talk about?" Mito asked worried of what Naruto had to tell her that he needed to take them to an empty Training Ground and put up what she guessed was a barrier to keep them from being spied on

"Before I tell you that Mito-chan, I just want to say that you have been lied to enough in your life by everyone you trusted. I want you to know that I will never lie to you, I will always be honest in anything you ask me." Naruto said, Mito looking at him surprised at his words

Though she was also touched that he wouldn't lie to her, given she's already had to deal with every other person she trusted lying to her, she didn't want to learn Naruto was also lying to her.

"Which is why I want to show you this." Said Naruto making a come hither motion to the shadows

At first Mito was confused by the gesture, but her confusion turned into shock when a black, red, and white jellyfish looking creature floated into view. The creature floated over to Naruto and remained by his side.

"What is that thing Naruto-kun?" Mito asked looking at the creature warily

"This is what's known as a Seer Mito-chan. It's one of my creations." Naruto revealed, Mito looking at him surprised

"You're creations?" Asked Mito, Naruto nodding

"Yes, I told you before I have many abilities, well one of my more powerful abilities is creating creatures like this Seer. They all are black creatures with either bone plating or spikes, and they resemble more monstrous versions of normal animals along with following my commands." Naruto explained, Mito gaining an amazed look

"However the Seers also have a rather useful ability, with two Seers being able to act as long distance communication and a spies being able to record anything they see that would prove useful to me. This Seer just so happened to record a conversation between our new 'sensei' and the Hokage. Show her." Naruto ordered the Seer

The Seers eye glowed brightly before floating over to Mito who still watched the creature warily. Mito watched in amazement as the Seers eye swirled around before it transformed into a view of the Hokage's with the Hokage and Kakashi. Though as she listened to the conversation her amazement turned into shock, betrayal, hurt, and anger.

When the conversation ended Mito's fist were clenched while her nails lengthened into claws, her eyes turned crimson red with slit pupils, and her canines extended.

She couldn't believe that the old man would do this, try to separate her from her only friend all because he didn't trust Naruto, and Kakashi agreeing to help separate them while focusing on training Sasuke.

It didn't even register to her the part of Naruto killing Sakura and her parents, to focused on the fact the Hokage betrayed her trust AGAIN!

"I'm sorry for upsetting you with this, but I believed you had the right to know." Naruto said putting a hand on Mito's shoulder as her appearance changed back to normal

"No, it's fine. I'm actually glad you showed me this, it just shows you were being honest about not lying to me." Said Mito looking down still angry and hurt that the Hokage would do this

It made her wonder all those times he was nice to her, taking her to Ichiraku's, giving her an apartment, a monthly stipend, was it all just an act? A way to keep the Jinchuuriki loyal to the village?

"There's also another thing I wanted you to know." Said Naruto pulling Mito from her thoughts

"What else is there?" Mito asked readying herself for anymore secrets the Hokage might have kept from her

"You can come out now!" Naruto called out, Mito confused and worried that they might have been followed

Though her worry vanished leaving only confusion when someone stepped out from behind a tree. Mito saw they were wearing the same black attire and coat as Naruto and Larxene wear, so she could only guess this person was someone Naruto trusted or at least was loyal to Naruto. And given the heels on the back of their boots Mito guessed they were female as well.

'Is this another of Naruto-kun's mates?' Mito wondered remembering Larxene told her Naruto had more than one girlfriend

"Who is this?" Mito asked, the person looking to Naruto who nodded

The person then lowered their hood and Mito was shocked at what they looked like. Long blue-tinted jet black hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin, and most shocking was the red eyes with three tomoes spinning around the pupil.

"What?! Who is this?! How do they have the Sharingan?!" Mito asked rapidly shocked at seeing someone with the Sharingan when the only one with it should be Sasuke and last she checked he was a guy… maybe

'Then again that would explain why he always rejected dates from the girls in the Academy. I just always assumed he swung the other way.' Mito thought

"Mito-chan, I'd like you to meet Satsuki Uchiha, the last Uchiha in Konoha." Naruto introduced, Satsuki smirking and giving a two finger salute

"Satsuki… Uchiha?" Asked Mito still confused

"Yeah, though might know me as someone else… loser." Satsuki said, Mito's eyes lighting with recognition

"But how? There were no records of a Satsuki Uchiha? And wouldn't the Hokage at least know? What about Kakashi? Or…" Mito questioned while trailing off at the end not saying the last name, Naruto and Satsuki both shaking their heads

"No, as far as the Hokage, Hatake, or Itachi are concerned there never was a Satsuki, only ever Sasuke. Satsuki's records were also changed to make it so Sasuke was born." Naruto replied, Satsuki nodding in agreement

"By the way sorry for the insults back in the Academy, but I had a part to play. So, how about we start over?" Asked Satsuki holding out her hand

"Really?" Mito questioned skeptically considering she and 'Sasuke' weren't exactly friends in the Academy

"Really. After all us girls have to stick together don't we." Satsuki said smirking, Mito smiling slightly

"Yeah, I guess we do." Said Mito grabbing Satsuki's hand

Though Mito still had one question left.

"Naruto-kun… just how powerful are you?" Mito asked

He had complete control over the elements, could create them from thin air, teleport through the shadows, put up barriers, create those Seer creatures and apparently others as well, and now he could alter memories of people.

Just what else could he do?

"Now, that would be telling Mito-chan." Naruto replied with a smirk

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Naruto revealed to Mito the depths of the Hokage's manipulations along with introducing her to Satsuki.

Since they've had to deal with Kakashi being the worst sensei, making subtle jabs at Naruto and Mito's friendship, focusing on teaching them teamwork exercises, which they purposefully didn't complete to continue the illusion 'Sasuke' didn't care about his teammates, and of course Kakashi taking 'Sasuke' away for private training. Finally they had to put up with doing useless D-Rank missions.

Of course that was only one the surface how Team Seven was. In truth when the three were alone they acted as a real team with Naruto helping train Mito alongside Satsuki, given Naruto has trained Satsuki in secret and helped her gain a fully mature Sharingan, Mito benefitted greatly from his training. Even more so when Naruto told her the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, that everything the clones learn is transferred back to the original and given the number of clones Mito can create she quickly reached the same level of skill as Satsuki.

Mito and Satsuki's friendship has also come alone nicely, the two becoming as thick as thieves. Their personalities perfectly balancing each other out, Mito's hyper activeness helping Satsuki lighten up more often, and Satsuki's more serious personality mellowing Mito out.

Surprising considering when Satsuki was in her 'Sasuke' disguise they couldn't stand each other.

Naruto's Seers also continued giving him updates on any meetings between the Hokage and Hatake, he also made sure to share any information he gets with Mito and Satsuki, keeping good on always being honest with Mito.

Though the most recent meeting Naruto's seen he's kept to himself, given if the girls found out he didn't want to risk them trying something while they were still in the village.

'But soon we'll be far outside the village and I can finally deal with Hatake.' Naruto thought smirking beneath his hood

Currently Team Seven was standing in the Hokage's Office to receive their first C-Rank mission.

"Hm, yes I have one here with me, bandit extermination. Do you believe your team can handle this Kakashi?" Asked Sarutobi giving Kakashi a look only he understood

"Yes I believe they can Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered

"Good, get moving and see that it is dealt with." Said Sarutobi putting emphasis on the last part, Kakashi nodding as he took the mission scroll

'Could they be more obvious?' Naruto wondered, while Mito and 'Sasuke' narrowed their eyes slightly

While they didn't know what was going on, they knew from the way the Hokage and Kakashi were looking at each other, like they were having a silent conversation, they knew this wasn't an ordinary mission.

Naruto however knew the true meaning of the mission and knew for a fact this wasn't just a C-Rank mission to take care of some bandits.

It was to give Kakashi a chance to kill him without being blamed for it.

'The only one dying will be Hatake. Then not only will Konoha have lost one of its strongest Jonin, but also dear Mito-chan and Satsuki-chan. And all because this foolish old man believed he could kill me.' Naruto thought

Either way the Hokage's own fear and paranoia will cost him dearly.

*Later*

Team Seven were hidden in the trees as they weren't far from where the bandits camp is located.

"Okay from the mission details the camp is separated into two sections, one in the east and one in the west. Mito, you and Sasuke will take the camp in the east, while Naruto and I take the one in the west." Kakashi said

Mito was about to protest, not wanting Naruto going alone with Kakashi given what the Hokage ordered him to do. Though she was stopped when Naruto raised his hand, unseen to Kakashi, silencing her protests as he shook his head. While not liking this, Mito knew Naruto wouldn't go with Kakashi unless he had a good reason.

With that Naruto and Kakashi ran off to deal with their camp leaving Mito and Satsuki, the latter of whom dropping her disguise once Kakashi was gone.

"I don't like it." Mito stated referring to Naruto going with Kakashi

"Me either, but I'm sure Naruto-kun has something planned, he always does." Said Satsuki knowing in all the time she's known Naruto he's never once gone into a situation he didn't have some measure of control over

Knowing there's nothing they can do the girls went to where their bandit camp was. It didn't take them long before they arrived and saw numerous tents set up and dozens of bandits, though when they looked closer the girls frowned when they noticed something several of the bandits were wearing.

"Satsuki aren't those Ninja headbands?" Mito asked, Satsuki nodding

"Yeah and they all have slash marks. Meaning these aren't just bandits they're missing-nin. And that means this isn't just some C-Rank mission, if missing-nin are involved this would at least B or A-Rank." Satsuki said remembering her parents once explaining the mission ranking system to her

Any missions involving missing-nin are always B-Rank or A-Rank depending on how many are involved, maybe even S-Rank if it's a large amount of missing-nin.

"Then that means… this is a setup! And we let Naruto-kun go alone with Kakashi!" Mito said worried of Naruto being led away by Kakashi only be ambushed by the Jonin

"Wait! We can't just leave these guys here. If we do and a fight breaks out we'd draw them straight to us!" Satsuki hissed grabbing Mito's arm when the redhead was about to run off

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing while Naruto-kun is in trouble!" Retorted Mito

"I know, okay! But have some faith Naruto-kun can deal with Kakashi until we arrive. For now let's deal with these guys and then go help him." Said Satsuki

"Fine! What's the plan then? Considering we have missing-nin to deal with as well." Mito said scowling, Satsuki not responding as she went over their options

However before she could say anything, the girls were shocked when out of nowhere dozens of black, white, and red creatures jumped out of the trees and started tearing apart the bandits and the missing-nin.

"Satsuki are these…" Mito trailed off seeing the black creatures ripping through the bandits like they were nothing

"Yes, these are Naruto-kun's creatures. I think he calls these ones Beowolves and Ursa." Satsuki said remembering the creatures Naruto told her he could create and what he's named them

"Wait, how are they here?" Mito asked

"Well Naruto-kun told me he's sent them out all over the Elemental Nations-"

"No, I already know that. I meant here, here? In this exact spot and the way they jumped out, like they were waiting?" Mito questioned, Satsuki looking at the creatures that had by now finished off all the bandits and missing-nin and realized she was right

"You don't think Naruto-kun knew what was going to happen, do you?" Asked Mito

"It's… possible he knew and he sent these ahead of us so we didn't have to deal with them. But if that's true then that'd mean he knew Kakashi would get him alone to attack him." Satsuki said

"Well that's good I guess. It means he wouldn't be caught off guard, but I'd rather be safe than sorry that he's okay." Mito said, Satsuki nodding in agreement

"Me to, let's go quickly!" Said Satsuki before they took off running

The girls followed where they could sense Naruto and Kakashi, they couldn't sense anyone else showing they've already dealt with the rest of the bandits. That is if there actually were other bandits and Kakashi was just making that up to separate them.

However when the girls arrived they gasped in horror when they saw Kakashi standing over Naruto's body a gaping hole in his back.

"NARUTO!" Mito and Satsuki screamed in horror when they saw him on the ground

Their scream got Kakashi's attention who whirled around his eyes widening in shock and panic when he saw Mito and Satsuki, though he was confused who the latter was.

"Mito! I can explain, this isn't what it looks like!" Kakashi said his mind working in overtime to think up a plausible lie

"You… killed him." Said Mito not taking her eyes off Naruto's body

"You stabbed him in the back." Satsuki said the tomoes in her Sharingan spinning rapidly as her eyes began transforming until her Sharingan was now three intersecting ellipses

"I can explain I swear." Said Kakashi panicking

Mito's eyes snapped up to him and Kakashi gulped when he saw they were blood red, his panicking increasing when red Chakra started bubbling around her creating a fox like shroud.

**"YOU KILLED HIM!"** Mito roared jumping at Kakashi

'SHIT!' Kakashi thought ducking under the enraged Mito who sailed over him

Though Kakashi couldn't dodge when he felt a massive fist slam into him sending him flying and crashing into a tree. Groaning Kakashi looked only for his eyes to widen when he saw a purple skeleton wrapped around Satsuki.

"Susanoo!" Kakashi whispered in shock at seeing the ethereal being that only someone with the Mangekyo Sharingan should possess

'That shouldn't be possible only an Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingan should have that ability! In fact, there shouldn't be any female Uchiha left alive, not to mention where is Sasuke? He was with Mito, but now there's this girl. Unless…' Kakashi thought looking at Satsuki more closely and felt like he was looking at a younger Mikoto Uchiha

'But how?! Sasuke and Itachi never had a sister, there was now record of any female Uchiha surviving?! But that would mean… this girl is Sasuke!' Kakashi thought in realization

That only made more questions appear in Kakashi's head, why was Sasuke disguising himself, or herself, as a boy? Was the Hokage aware of this, and if so why didn't tell him, Kakashi?

Though at the moment all these questions left Kakashi when he saw Mito with a tail swaying behind her and Satsuki in her Susanoo standing side-by-side ready to tear him apart.

'I have to think of something quickly or else I'm really going to die!' Thought Kakashi

However, before Mito and Satsuki could attack Kakashi or Kakashi could think of something to do, something happened that shocked all three.

"Alright, alright. That's enough of that."

'What?! That voice, but that's' impossible! He's dead!' Kakashi thought in shock, shock matched by Mito and Satsuki

The three looked in stunned silence as they watched Naruto's supposedly dead body stand up and pulled down his hood showing Naruto still very much alive.

**"Na-**Naruto-kun?" Mito stuttered out in shock as her Chakra Cloak began to disappear

"How… how are you alive?" Asked Satsuki her Susanoo fading away

"Hold that thought." Naruto said walking past the girls towards Kakashi who hadn't moved in shock of what he was seeing

"What's the matter 'sensei', you look like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Naruto smirking

"How? How are you alive?! I know I hit your heart! How can you be alive?!" Kakashi demanded, Naruto shrugging before pulling his coats zipper up

"Don't take it to hard, you gave it your best shot… literally." Naruto said pulling his jacket aside showing the rapidly healing hole in his chest until not even a scar was left

"On anyone else that would have been the end of it, but for me not so much." Said Naruto closing his coat and pulling the zipper down

"You, you're a monster." Kakashi said since no one could have survived his Raikiri straight through the chest

"Maybe. Not that your opinion really matters considering you won't be alive soon. But first…" Naruto said his hand shooting up and grabbing Kakashi's head

"… Let's see what you know."

Kakashi screamed in pain as he felt his mind being torn apart as Naruto learned everything he had in his head. It didn't take long before Naruto pulled away now knowing everything Kakashi did.

"Well now, isn't that interesting." Naruto stated looking at Kakashi who was panting heavily at having his mind ripped apart

Naruto turned to the still stunned Mito and Satsuki motioning them to come forward. The girls did so unable to think clearly after seeing the guy they both like, and are currently dating in Satsuki's case, be killed by their sensei. Only for him to miraculously come back to life with a gaping hole in his chest healing like it was nothing.

"I believe you both would benefit from several things I just learned in Hatake's head." Naruto said placing his hands on their heads showing them what he learned in Kakashi's mind, but being far gentler than he was with Kakashi

For Satsuki he showed her all the Fire and Lightning Jutsu Kakashi knew along with his original Jutsu, the Chidori and the Raikiri. For Mito he showed her all of Kakashi's knowledge on Fuinjutsu, a Jutsu known as the Rasengan, and something else Mito has wanted to know for years.

"You knew?" Mito whispered in shock when Naruto pulled back and looked at Kakashi with wide angry eyes

"You and the Hokage knew this entire time who my parents were?!" Demanded Mito grabbing Kakashi and slamming him against the tree glaring at him in anger

This entire time Kakashi knew who her parents were, hell he was her fathers student! And the Hokage knew as well and never told her.

She even had a godfather that never bothered to even check up on her!

"You weren't ready to know." Kakashi said weakly from both being hit by Satsuki's Susanoo and his mind being ripped open

"I don't give a damn! I had a right to know who my parents were! Not only did you keep their identity from me, but you tried killing my best friend! And for what?! So, the Jinchuuriki would stay a loyal weapon?! Is that it?!" Mito shouted her eyes turning red again

"Mito." Said Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at him with a scowl on her face

Seeing him look at her Mito's anger was mixed with sadness and happiness. Sadness at once again learning the Hokage lied to her along with thinking Naruto was dead, and happiness to finally know who her parents are, and that Naruto wasn't dead. Without thinking Mito flung herself at Naruto wrapping her arms around him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate them, I hate all of them." Mito said

"Don't. They aren't worth it. The Hokage, Hatake, and everyone else in Konoha they only saw as you as a monster or a tool for their own benefit, but you are so much more than that. They fear for what you can do, what you will be able to do, they tried making you subservient to their will by making you afraid of them and when that didn't work the Hokage tried showing you kindness to make you loyal. If he really cared he would have told you about the Kyuubi and your parents, but he didn't." Naruto said pulling away and wiping the tears from Mito's eyes

"I care about you Mito-chan. To me you aren't a monster or a tool, you're my friend. So, don't waste your tears on being lied to by an old fool. Besides a beautiful girl like you should never cry, not unless they're tears of happiness." Naruto said smiling at her

Mito looked at Naruto in silence for a few moments before suddenly she slammed her lips against his. Naruto was surprised for a few seconds before quickly responding to the kiss, Mito feeling relieved and happiness when her crush returned the kiss.

All her life Mito wanted to know why she was hated, who her parents, and most of all she wanted someone to care about her, really care about her. For a time, she thought the Hokage cared about her, but then she learned he knew why she was hated but didn't tell her. Then she learned he wanted to separate her from her only friend, and now she learned he also knew who her parents were and never told her.

Then she met Naruto, someone who was kind and caring to her, never cared about what the villagers said about her, defended her, helped her get stronger, and has never once lied to her. He truly cares about her, not as a Jinchuuriki or as just some hot girl and get in her pants, but cares about her as Mito Uzumaki.

"Thank you… for caring." Mito whispered when she pulled back from the kiss

"Always." Said Naruto pressing his forehead against hers

But of course, the moment was interrupted by Kakashi.

"You won't… get away with this. The Hokage will find you… and you will be stopped." Kakashi said

Naruto growled in anger at Kakashi interrupting his moment with Mito. Pulling back Naruto crouched down in front of Kakashi.

"You know I'll admit; you aren't the first person I've killed, and you definitely won't be the last. But you wanna something, all the people I've killed before I always made it quick and painless because really, they were nothing but annoyances, but you…" Naruto said placing in a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and leaned to his ear

Kakashi had not time to react before Naruto rammed his hand into his chest, his fingers wrapping around his beating heart. The Jonin gasped in pain as he felt his heart being squeezed and remained perfectly still, terrified that the slightest movement will cause the teen to crush his heart.

"… You just really pissed me off." Whispered Naruto before with a single jerk he tore Kakashi's heart from his chest

It wasn't even the Raikiri being shoved in his back that angered Naruto. What did anger him was Mito and Satsuki being upset when they thought he was dead, and the one thing that really angered Naruto was anyone upsetting his girls.

Turning to Mito and Satsuki, he saw the latter with a neutral expression given her clans massacred desensitized her to such brutality, while Mito looked a little green at seeing her… whatever he was to her, holding a heart in his hand.

"I'm sorry you both had to see that earlier, I'd hoped to have dealt with Hatake before you arrived." Naruto said dropping the heart on the ground

"It's fine, we're just glad you're okay." Said Satsuki as she and Mito wrapped their arms around him

"So, um, what exactly happens now?" Mito asked looking between the two

Given the Hokage likely expects only her, 'Sasuke', and Kakashi to return, it'd look bad if only they returned without Kakashi. The Hokage might even spin it where Naruto was responsible for Kakashi's death.

He wouldn't be wrong exactly, but he wouldn't know that.

"Simple we get out of Fire Country and head to my base." Naruto said

"Your base?" Repeated Mito surprised he had a base, even Satsuki looked surprised by this

"I'll explain on the way. But before we do." Said Naruto looking at Kakashi's body with a smirk

He wanted to send a message.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Mito has been made aware of several secrets that have been kept from her along with meeting Satsuki and learning more of Naruto's abilities. Not only that but now they have learned Naruto can't die, though believing he was dead has lead to Mito going berserk and Satsuki unlocking her Mangekyo Sharingan. And now Kakashi is dead while Naruto, Mito, and Satsuki are going rogue, what will happen next you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters but I just couldn't really think of what else to put in. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'This isn't good. Team Seven should have returned by now and Kakashi should have already sent one of his Ninken reporting if he was able to dispose of Naruto ahead of time.' Thought Sarutobi worriedly

While he could only assume Kakashi was unable to get an opportunity to dispose of Naruto, the fact they hadn't returned yet was what worried the aging Kage.

Did something go on wrong on the mission? Were there more bandits than expected or were there more missing-nin? Or did Naruto somehow find out about Kakashi's secondary goal and kill him? If so then what happened to Sasuke and Mito?

All these questions plagued the Hokage up until an Anbu shunshined into the office.

"Hokage-sama an emergency at the gates!" Said the Anbu

"What is it?" Sarutobi demanded

"It's Kakashi Hatake-"

The Anbu couldn't finish what they were saying as the Hokage was already rushing out the door.

Hiruzen was relieved that Kakashi had finally returned, and with any luck he'll have disposed of that nuisance and they can begin molding Mito into being completely loyal to Konoha. However as he approached the gates the Hokage saw a crowd was forming, which confused Sarutobi as why would there be a crowd.

It became clear as why the crowd was there when Sarutobi saw they were looking up at something with horrified expression. Not knowing what they were looking at Sarutobi looked up, only to immediately wish he hadn't.

As there strung up on the gates was Kakashi, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be and one of his eyes missing, his Sharingan eye.

'No, no, no, no! How did he know?!' Sarutobi thought sweating bullets

He knew Naruto had to have caused this, he must have found out of their plan to kill him, but how?!

They were careful during the private meetings discussing it, how could he have known and even managed to kill Kakashi?! And what about Mito and Sasuke where are they, did Naruto kill them as well?

'Or worse were they working with him the entire time?' Sarutobi thought

This was bad, not only was one of his strongest Jonin dead, but now they've lost the last of the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans, and the Kyuubi.

'Damn him, damn him to the deepest pits in hell!' Thought Hiruzen swearing he'll make that little bastard Naruto pay for this

*With Naruto, Mito, and Satsuki*

"Uh, Naruto-kun where are we exactly?" Mito asked looking at the white haired boy as they walked through a snow covered forest

Satsuki was also wondering this, given they had travelled through one of Naruto's portals to get here and so weren't sure what country they were in at the moment.

"The Land of Snow." Naruto answered

"The Land of Snow? But I thought this country became inhospitable when a natural disaster wiped out the inhabitants- that was you wasn't it." Said Satsuki with a deadpan expression at the end, while Naruto just gave her a smirk.

"I have no idea what you mean Satsuki-chan. After all this is a rather dangerous country to live in, what with the cold atmosphere, the icebergs that can tear through any ships, the lack of visibility, the risk of avalanches, and the monsters hiding in the dark, in the sky, and in the depths." Naruto listed motioning to the forest

Looking Mito and Satsuki finally took noticed of dozens of glowing red eyes watching from the shadows and through the snow, above them they saw numerous massive black birds flying in the air.

"Nevermore, excellent for long distance travel and aerial attacks." Naruto said giving the birds name

"Just how many of these… creatures can you make Naruto-kun?" Asked Satsuki having only ever seen Beowolves, Ursa, and Seers before

"Don't know, I just think it and I can make it." Naruto answered having made several different types of creatures for kinds of situations and with different powers

Finally after walking for what felt like hours they stopped in a clearing, though they couldn't see anything given how thick the fog was.

"Mito-chan, Satsuki-chan, welcome to my humble abode." Naruto said waving his hand, causing the fog to lift, revealing a startling sight to the girls.

It was a massive castle, that looked like a mix of a factory and a manor.

"Wow." The girls said in awe of the castle

"Yeah it used to belong to the former ruler Doto, which I came to own after his unfortunate demise. Come, I'll show you inside, but before I forget." Naruto said turning to Mito and snapping his fingers.

Mito gave a scream of surprise when the shadows wrapped around her and solidified until she was now wearing black clothing identical to the ones she's seen Satsuki and Larxene wearing.

"Why did you do that?" Mito asked confused why Naruto would give her this outfit

"To show the other girls you're one of us." Said Naruto

"The other girls?" Mito asked surprised remembering both Larxene and Satsuki said she'd meet Naruto's other girlfriends, or mates, if she agreed to join him

'Then I guess standing aside while he murders our sensei and then going with him is technically joining.' Mito thought

Naruto lead both of them into the castle, the first thing they saw when they entered was a grand staircase and three people sitting at the bottom of the steps, all of them wearing the same black attire. The only one Mito and Satsuki recognized was Larxene while the other two had their hoods pulled up.

Hearing the door open the three looked over seeing Naruto, Mito, and Satsuki. Seeing her mate back Larxene smiled widely and instantly ran over and jumped at him, Naruto catch Larxene as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Larxene then smashed her lips against Naruto's which the male teen eagerly responded to.

Seeing the display of affection caught Mito off guard and made her blush remembering when she met Larxene and heard her… offers, along with the following dreams she had.

Thankfully Naruto and Larxene separated from each other.

"Missed you lover." Larxene said before seeing the other two and smirked as she got off Naruto

"Mito, I see you've made your choice. Tell me have you thought of my other… offer~" Larxene purred moving behind Mito and pulling the startled redhead against her earning an "Eep" from the girl

Mito's face flushed red as she felt Larxene's breasts pressed against her back while she tried saying something, anything, but could only stutter out her words.

"You should probably stop Larxene. The poor girl looks like she'll faint any second." One of the two hooded girls said

Larxene, thankfully, backed away from Mito while rolling her eyes. Mito was grateful for the one who spoke as she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"Spoil my fun why don't you." Larxene muttered before looking to Satsuki with a smirk

"And Satsuki, so great to see you again." Said Larxene stepping up to the Uchiha

"You to Larxene." Satsuki replied

Mito looked at them only to be immediately shocked when Larxene put a hand behind Satsuki's head and pulled her in to a kiss, even more shocking was when Satsuki started returning the kiss!

"I uh… I didn't know Satsuki liked girls." Mito said to Naruto while unable to look away from Larxene and Satsuki making out

"Oh she wasn't, at least not until Larxene got her alone. She can be very persuasive." Stated Naruto smirking

"Damn straight I am." Larxene said once she pulled back from Satsuki

"So, uh who are they?" Asked Mito looking to the two still hooded girls, desperately wanting to change the subject

The two girls got up from their spots on the stairs and walked over and pulled down their hoods.

The first girl looked to be eighteen-years-old with pale skin, bleached blue hair mostly parted to the left, and yellow eyes. She had a tall and slender figure but still possessing curves in all the right places, low D-cup breasts, a narrow waist, wide hips, thick thighs, and long toned legs.

The second girl was around her, Mito's, age with pale skin, black hair with bangs parting on opposite sides and some tucked behind her right ear, and blue eyes. Her figure also resembled Mito's own, only possessing slightly smaller breasts.

"Mito, Satsuki I'd like you both to meet Aqua and Xion." Naruto introduced, Aqua and Xion walking up to them

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you two." Aqua said with a wave and a small smile

"Hello, like Aqua said it's nice to meet you." Said Xion with a smile of her own.

"You to." Satsuki replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, nice meeting you as well." Stated Mito smiling at them

Naruto cleared his throat turning the attention back to him.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, Mito if you would follow me we can begin." Naruto said

"Begin what?" Mito asked

"Surgery." Answered Naruto holding up his hand where a small glass container rested while in the container was an eye

A Sharingan eye.

*Later*

"How's it feel?" Naruto asked looking at Mito who was looking at her reflection in a mirror at her new Sharingan eye before it faded back to her normal purple

Given the advanced surgery method along with Naruto's powers and Mito's own healing factor, she was able to cut off the flow of Chakra to the eye allowing her to turn it off and one.

"It feels just like my regular eye, the only strange part it channeling Chakra to my eye like that." Mito said

"Give it time you'll get used to it. Just be careful with how much Chakra you channel into it, putting to much strain on it could cause some damage." Stated Satsuki being more knowledgeable on the Sharingan

"Mm-hm. Give it a couple days to get used to it, once you are, you'll start your training with Satsuki in learning how to use it. Satsuki you'll also start training in your new Mangekyo, but don't overuse it I'd rather you not going blind." Naruto said, Mito and Satsuki nodding in agreement

Satsuki left the room with Naruto about to follow her before Mito grabbed his wrist making him look at her.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, Mito biting her lip nervously

"I just… wanted to thank you for… everything you've done for me. Back in Konoha no one liked me, probably even hated me, because of the Kyuubi, except you. You had no obligation to help me, you could have just ignored my existence, but you didn't, you went out of your way to help me, teaching me when the teachers at the Academy wouldn't. You didn't care what everyone said about me or if people hated you for associating with me, you became my friend anyway and I have had… the biggest crush on you for two years since I was fourteen. And I wanted my than anything to tell you how I felt but then I hear rumors you had a girlfriend and then I met Larxene who told me she was fine with sharing you, but I still never confessed because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Then there was meeting Satsuki and now Aqua and Xion, and I don't want to wait any longer before it's to late. Naruto, I love you." Mito confessed, Naruto was surprised by her confession

He knew she had feelings for him, he'd be stupid not to notice all the signs, but he didn't think she loved him. It was also strange as Satsuki, Larxene, Aqua, and Xion they never said they loved him, but he knew they did, and they knew he loved them, but they just didn't need to say it. Mito was the first girl to ever come out and say she loves him, it both warmed Naruto's black heart and made him feel uncomfortable.

"I love you too." Naruto replied smiling at her while silently vowing to tell the other girls that as well

Smiling bright Mito threw her arms around his neck and kissed him which Naruto returned happily. The kiss deepened when Mito opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to enter, though she responded by shoving hers into his mouth.

"Though just a fair warning even if we're together, I'm not going to take it easy on you once you start your training with me." Said Naruto once they had pulled apart

One thing he made clear to his girls was he wouldn't hold back against them during spars or training.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mito said smiling

**So, what did you think, good. Yeah not a lot happening besides the reveal of Naruto's base, introducing Aqua and Xion, and Mito getting Kakashi's Sharingan and confessing her feelings. But yeah I think it turned out pretty good despite being a short chapter. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this one but here I am. Now I'm gonna say this now, this chapter is about as good as I could make it and even then it can be rather rushed in some parts, but yeah I hope you all still enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Three years have passed since Mito and Satsuki had joined Naruto at his base in the Land of Snow, along with meeting Aqua and Xion, and Mito being given Kakashi's Sharingan.

Since then both girls have begun training under Naruto along with their new sisters, with both learning Naruto kept true to his word of not holding back against them. They also learned Aqua, Xion and Larxene didn't hold back either, the latter being the worst and living up to her moniker "Savage Nymph".

Though, while the training was brutal, they couldn't argue with the results.

For Mito, she was trained in Nin, Tai, and Fuinjutsu, while discovering her elemental affinities were Wind and Water. Her training was rather easy to do, thanks to her knowledge of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, along with how many she was able to create. Everyday Naruto would have her make four hundred Shadow Clones, with the first hundred split into fifty to master her Wind and Water affinities; the second hundred was also split into fifty to begin learning the Wind and Water Ninjutsu, with Naruto giving her what he took from Kakashi; the third group practiced Taijutsu, and the last group practiced calligraphy, given Fuinjutsu was a dangerous art to learn and required precise movements.

Mito, herself, was physically trained by Naruto, having to do five hundred sit up, pull ups, pushups, and running a hundred laps across ten miles. All while she was chased by Beowolves, or Larxene throwing her knives at her, while they were charged with lightning.

For Satsuki, she focused on Nin, Tai, Gen, and Kenjutsu, with her elemental affinities being Fire and Lightning. Thankfully, she had already mastered her elements, given she started training with Naruto much earlier than Mito. Plus, she already had a wide variety of Ninjutsu that she took from her clan's Jutsu Library.

Satsuki also performed the same exercises as Mito, which she was used to, minus the being chased and attacked parts. The Uchiha also helped the Jinchūriki practice with her new Sharingan eye.

Aside from that, they also sparred with Aqua, Xion, and Larxene, learning how the three fought.

For Larxene, she was quick and delivered precise kicks and jabs, having studied human anatomy to know where to hit to cause the most pain, along with taunting her opponents to make them become sloppy. She also had a set of eight throwing knives, that she called Foudre, which she either threw at her opponents, or held them between her fingers, like claws. But her most dangerous ability was her control over lightning, being able to call down lightning from the sky, charge it through her daggers, or even through the area to manipulate the terrain.

With Xion she was a close-range fighting style, with a unique blade shaped that was like a large key, which she called a Keyblade, specifically the Kingdom Key. She moved around quickly to slash at her opponents, along with being able to use short-ranged attacks of fire, water, lightning, and even being able to heal herself, as well as her allies.

Finally, Aqua was likely the strongest of three, being the most balanced in terms of fighting. She wielded a Keyblade like Xion, which she called Brightcrest, along with having several fire, water and lightning attacks, as well as being able to put up a barrier around herself, blocking attacks.

Safe to say, Mito and Satsuki lost more spars than they won, even when working together. They only started winning after nearly two years of training.

Though, they were also curious of just where Aqua, Xion, and Larxene got their personal weapons, and their control over their elements to not require handsigns or Jutsu, merely calling out names. The three revealing Naruto had created their weapons specifically for them, along with granting them part of his power, allowing them to use the elements like he could.

When they had learned this, both Mito and Satsuki had gone to Naruto and asked if he would give them part of his power as well, with Naruto confirming that he would eventually. He had also offered to create them weapons as well, which they accepted, both wanting to have their own unique weapons.

So far, Naruto hasn't been able to create any weapons that would perfectly suit Mito and Satsuki, yet. Though, after two and a half years, Naruto had finally gifted them part of his power, granting them the same power over their elements that the others have. However, it wasn't just the elements they could now control better, but also darkness and shadows, being able to create the same black portals that Naruto could create.

Aside from their training and sparring, Naruto had also taken them out on missions, either to wipe out bandit camps or hunt down missing-nin and cash in their bounties, giving the girls real combat experience.

Now after three years, Mito and Satsuki were levels equaling Aqua, Xion, and Larxene. Unfortunately, they still weren't a match for Naruto during the rare times they sparred against him.

Currently, Naruto and his mates were making their way to the Land of Demons, having accepted a mission to escort a priestess to some shrine, in order to seal away a demon, Moryo. They were wearing their black coats, with the hoods pulled up, hiding their faces.

The entire time, Mito and Satsuki kept glancing at Naruto in worry, having noticed the past few days, he's been strangely silent. Even Aqua, Larxene and Xion have started getting worried as they've never known Naruto to seem so, unfocused.

The reason for Naruto's strange behavior, he hasn't revealed to any of his mates.

It had been before they had gotten word of Moryo's return and the awakening of his Ghost Army. He couldn't explain it exactly, just that Naruto believed he had felt the exact moment when Moryo was released.

In fact, when he felt it, Naruto could sense Moryo's power and it felt…familiar.

It felt like his own power.

That's part of the reason that Naruto had even taken this mission, he wanted to see if there was perhaps a connection between him and Moryo. While he didn't show it, Naruto had always desired to find out just who he is, where he came from, why he had these powers. And if he could get the answers on this mission, then he will get them.

And anyone who gets in his way, they won't be alive to regret it.

They soon arrived at the priestess's compound, and saw it was being attacked by four assailants. Naruto narrowed his eyes, when he sensed something inside the four attackers.

'How is it that I can sense creatures similar to my Grimm in them?' Naruto wondered, before turning to Larxene.

"Larxene, kill them." Said Naruto, with the blonde smiling sadistically and pulling out her knives.

"This is gonna be fun." Larxene said, only to pout at Naruto's next words.

"Kill them quickly, don't waste time or play with them, while giving them a chance to escape." Naruto said, knowing Larxene and her habit of toying with her opponents.

And right now, he didn't want to waste time dealing with these annoyances later, if they can kill them now.

"Everyone's always ruining my fun." Larxene muttered as she vanished in a flash of lightning.

Reappearing in the priestess's room behind the four, Larxene didn't hesitate, before throwing four lightning enhanced knives into the back of their necks. Jumping over the frozen enemies, Larxene smirked and snapped her fingers, causing the four to drop to their knees screaming in pain as lightning shot through their bodies.

'Well, at least I still got to hear their sweet screams.' Larxene thought, while summoning her knives back to her, once she was sure the four were dead.

"So, you're the priestess. The names Larxene, I'm part of the team sent to escort you, a pleasure I'm sure." Larxene said smirking, as she looked at the priestess, and who she guessed was one of her guards.

*Later*

"Behold, Shion, the priestess of the Land of Demons." Said Taruho, Shion's assistant and bodyguard, bowing as he introduced Shion to six.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced.

"Hello, my name is Aqua."

"Xion, it's nice to meet you."

"You already know my name."

"Satsuki Uchiha, my lady."

"Mito Uzumaki, what's up!"

"Like Larxene has already told you, we are here to escort Shion to the Sealing Shrine. As you no doubt saw from Larxene's display, we're more than capable." Naruto said, pulling down his hood, with the girls doing the same.

The moment she saw his face, Shion's eyes widened in recognition.

"You, I've seen you before." Shion said, looking at Naruto, with Taruho's eyes widening slightly in realization.

"You've seen me before? How?" Naruto questioned, positive he's never met Shion before, or even been in the Land of Demons before now.

Though he was annoyed when Shion didn't say anything but kept staring at him intently.

"Please forgive Shion-sama. She does not mean you have met in the physical sense, but she has seen you in one of her visions." Taruho explained.

"Visions?" Mito asked, wondering if it was like the Sharingan, that allowed someone to predict an opponent's moves before they make them, with Satsuki also being interested by this.

"Yes, Shion-sama's visions always show her that of someone's death. If she has seen you, then it likely means you will die soon." Taruho answered, while waiting for the usual reaction that comes from those who learn about Shion's powers.

Only he was surprised, when none of them so much as blinked.

"And?" Xion asked, not fazed to hear Naruto was going to die, none of them really were.

They've all seen proof that Naruto can't be killed by anything, so they weren't really worried about some vision. Even if he is killed, he'll get up in about ten minutes, at most.

"And, that's it. But I suppose it's a good thing you aren't worried, given it wouldn't be good to worry about the inevitable." Said Taruho.

"Right. Well it'd be best to start moving as soon as possible." Naruto said, while looking at Shion, wondering just what her vision showed her of him.

If it was just him dying, then why doesn't she just come out and say it? Instead she's being rather silent about it.

'Just what did you see Shion?' Thought Naruto, looking at the priestess, who hadn't once looked away from him.

*Timeskip-One Day*

It wasn't long until Naruto and his mates set out with Shion to the shrine containing Moryo's body. Though they had been delayed, when Taruho ended up following them in some misguided effort to protect Shion. But rather than be slowed down by him, Naruto had Satsuki put him under a Genjutsu and send him back.

After that, they managed to keep going with no further interferences, though they did have to stop for the night to let Shion rest. Thankfully, it seemed the four Ninja that Larxene killed were the only ones they had to worry about, as they hadn't encountered anymore after they set out in the morning.

Unfortunately, they soon came into contact with the Ghost Army, which prove much more durable than normal stone, even Naruto having trouble to just damage one. But what really confused them was that when he tried simply reducing the stone soldiers to ash, they were unaffected by his power.

This only further enforced Naruto's belief that he and Moryo were somehow connected.

With their encounter with the Ghost Army showing that their enemy was speeding up their plans, Naruto and Shion had been forced to go on ahead, while Mito, Satsuki, Aqua, Larxene, and Xion stayed behind to deal with the Ghost Army.

Now, Naruto and Shion were walking through the cavern towards the shrine containing Moryo's body.

"You don't seem very worried, given the fact Moryo's host is already here." Naruto said, having sensed Moryo's power, along with whoever was containing it, along with the fact Shion that didn't seem nervous or worried at the chance of Moryo's spirit reuniting with his body.

"Everything's going exactly as I have seen." Stated Shion, knowing what will happen couldn't be stopped, but she also knows it's for the best.

"Really? Well you mind sharing what will hap-hmph!" Naruto said, only to be cut off when Shion suddenly just kissed him out of nowhere.

He didn't have time to react or even respond to the kiss, when Shion just as quickly pulled back, blushing lightly, while Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Uh, why did you just do that?" Naruto asked, being at a loss for words, given the only times he's been kissed are by his mates, and he was always been at least prepared for them, but Shion's kiss caught him completely off guard

"I-it was a th-thank you, for everything yo-you've done." Shion replied shyly, given she wouldn't normally do something like that.

"Everything I've do- let's just go." Said Naruto, figuring it had to do with her visions.

Nodding, they continued through the tunnel, soon arriving at the location of the shrine, only to see it was already opened, with Moryo's host standing in front of it.

"You're too late priestess! I have completed the releasing ceremony, now Moryo shall rise again and usher in his Thousand Year Kingdom!" Yomi said, smiling wickedly, at his plans coming to fruition.

Though the smile was wiped off his face, when he suddenly doubled over in pain.

**"You pathetic human, you truly believed I would waste my time ruling over this wretched planet. I'd sooner wipe you from the face of existence."** Moryo said from within Yomi, who grunted in pain at feeling Moryo trying to escape his body.

"Mo-Moryo-sama, what do you mean?!" Yomi said frantically, as Moryo was acting completely different from when he met him in the shrine.

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! That wretched name is one given to me by you humans! I have no name and I am no simple demon!"** Moryo roared, before with a scream, Yomi's body exploded into pieces, while Moryo's spirit shot towards the shrine containing his body, becoming complete once again.

Then not even a second later, Naruto was forced to put a barrier up around him and Shion, when an explosion of dark purple energy erupted out of the shrine and shot up into the sky. Naruto grit his teeth as he channeled more power into the barrier as it strained under the sheer pressure being released.

'What is this?! This power, it's greater than what I felt when his spirit was released! He's no demon, what is he?!' Naruto thought.

Then a figure began rising out of the shrine, with the power intensifying at their appearance.

**"I. Am. A GOD!"**

With that declaration, the figure seemed to absorb all the energy around them, before unleashing it in an explosive shockwave that shattered Naruto's barrier like it was nothing.

*Outside*

Meanwhile, outside the shrine Mito, Satsuki, Xion, Aqua and Larxene were fighting off the Ghost Army, when the shockwave washed over them. When it passed by, the girls were shocked when they saw the entire Ghost Army suddenly dissolve into ash.

"What just happened?" Aqua asked, but no one had an answer.

*Shrine*

Lowering his arm, Naruto looked to see just who had emerged from the shrine.

It was a slim male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head, and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His entire body was a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. His face was also completely devoid of features but possessed humanoid contours where his eyes and nose should be.

But it wasn't just his appearance that surprised Naruto, it was the power he felt contained within this being.

Naruto had always known he was strong with the power he possessed, perhaps he was the strongest person in the Elemental Nations. But now, looking at this being, feeling the power he possessed, it made Naruto feel incredibly small by comparison.

The being then looked straight Naruto, with one arm held behind its back and the other held at its side.

**"Hello Naruto, it has been many years since we last met."** Said the being, with Naruto tensing slightly at the being knowing his name.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto questioned, making the being releasing a short mocking laughter.

**"Yes. After all, what father wouldn't know the name of his own son."** The being revealed.

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock, having not expected to hear that. This being, was his father?

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and his mates have taken the mission to protect Shion and seal away Moryo, only for things to take a very different direction. Not only with Larxene killing the Gang of Four, but also with Moryo's resurrection. And if you haven't figured it out, yes Moryo is in fact the God of Darkness from RWBY, my reason for this is, look at both the God of Darkness in his dragon form and Moryo, tell me they don't seem similar both in color, power, and even in appearance. Finally Naruto has learned a rather shocking truth, how this happened and more will be explained next chapter and I hope you'll all stick around for it. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
